


The Nature of Desire

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Work, Het, Prostitution, Sexual Fantasy, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Nature of Desire

When Severus steps in front of the mirror, he knows what he will see. 

At fifteen, he would have seen himself with Lily Evans, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she smiled only for him or thrusting between her thighs, her cheeks flushed and green eyes burning with desire.

At twenty, he would have seen himself at the Dark Lord's right hand, powerful and respected, radiating magic. Even the likes of Lucius Malfoy would kneel before him and, if he was lucky, Severus wouldn't hit him with the Cruciatus Curse just for being a pureblood, the bastard.

At twenty-five, even thirty, Severus isn't sure what he would have seen. The days and months and years all bled together, endless and pointless. Perhaps he'd have seen students that gave a shit about Potions and a gallon of red ink. Or a barrel of Ogden's Old and an auburn-haired hooker who whipped him till he bled. 

An escape from the hell of his own making.

At thirty-five, he saw himself facing his fear without flinching, playing the game to perfection, never giving himself away. He was no coward, as brave as any goddamned Gryffindor, with an Order of Merlin, First Class, pinned to his chest for his role in the war.

Now, as he leaves the Headmaster's office in search of Harry Potter, Severus takes one last look in the mirror.

And sees nothing.


End file.
